Meteor Shower Celestial Snow
by tecnagirl
Summary: If he could pin a word on what he was feeling, he would call it happiness.


A short songfic to Meteor Shower by Owl City. This started in my head as a slideshow, then a flash movie, but as I am less than gifted with either of them, you're stuck with my words. I don't think they do it justice- words are too definite, too complex, for so simple and marvelous a scene.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or Meteor Shower. Never have, never will… *cries, stops* Have fun.

* * *

The sun hadn't yet touched the ocean and it still shone on the island, reaching down to touch the lone boy who was staying to watch it leave. It was the kind of light that never gave much heat, the cold glow of twilight. Still Riku treasured it, relishing the warmth of the sun even as it faded. He loved the sun- its warmth, its life, its light. He never wanted to give up the light again. So he clung to it, as attached as an infant to its mother. Which he suspected annoyed his friends, because as they were sources of near constant light, he acted more dependent to them than he ever had before in his life. To anyone.

Even as he looked towards the sun, he could feel the moon pulling him back. This was why dusk was his favorite time of day- it was the time when the sun and the moon, the light and the dark, could share the world. He could feel the embrace of the silver mother, calming him, promising him the safety of coming night.

A soft rustle notified Riku of Sora's arrival, the younger boy leaning against the crooked Paopu tree, next to where Riku sat. His fingers were interlaced behind his head, the picture of serenity. When Riku caught his eyes, he grinned at his friend, then returned his gaze to the fiery sunset, his smile softening. Riku returned the kindness, glad to be together.

_I can finally see_

_That you're right there beside me_

It hurt to remember- to remember the sunsets Riku had spent with Maleficent. The colors were always too bright then, all neon oranges, yellows, pinks that dulled his senses, and he hated the sun for ever coming up. It hurt to remember the evenings spent in Xehanort's form. The colors were always too soft then, all pastel oranges, yellows, pinks that dulled his soul, and he despaired of the sun ever coming up again. He would never stray again, he vowed. With his friends by him, he wouldn't have to. With Kairi, with Sora, with them he could be strong.

_Sora is psychic, _Riku thought as he felt a warm, reassuring hand envelop his own. Sora's hand was calloused. Riku momentarily cursed himself for causing those blemishes on such a fragile being. But that same hand reminded Riku that the said fragile being had such an exceptional heart as to forgive him his crime.

_I am not my own_

_For I have been made new_

_Please don't let me go _

_I desperately need you_

The sun slipped below the water silently, but Riku felt none the worse for that- it was the first perfect sunset he had seen in years.

"Look," Sora whispered. "Shooting stars."

Indeed there were, flashing across the night sky, too many to count; celestial snow falling in the heavens but never reaching earth. Falling in the heavens, and the heavens were open for the two boys to see. Riku gripped Sora's hand tighter, staring at the sky in awe. He had forgotten such beauty still existed in the world.

"Isn't it beautiful," he murmured.

Sora smiled. "Make a wish."

So he did- three actually, all sent up to the flighted stars. Beyond the stars, to whatever determined fate in his life. _Bring me peace. Bring me the strength to do right. Bring me another night, just like this one. _Then Riku closed his aqua eyes, feeling the moon, feeling the tree, feeling the sand, feeling Sora, feeling his heart. Feeling life.

If one were to gaze down at Destiny Islands that night, one would swear there were two glowing angels on the Paopu tree that night. But only the moon was there, and she won't tell. Another night. Another night (like this).

_I am not my own _

_For I have been made new_

_Please don't let me go_

_I desperately need you_


End file.
